Research Paper
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: On a Saturday researching in the library, Zelda gets some help from her childhood friend and crush.


**When I finished my last one shot, I realized it was pretty cool. I'm hoping to do some more, possibly leading up to a full story.**

**Anyway, this one is set in a modern Hyrule, and at the time I was thinking of this I was assigned my own project and remembered an interesting scene in a movie a while back.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zelda groaned. It was a Saturday, which should have been spent at the mall or jogging in the park or maybe catching up on a book or movie.<p>

Instead, she was in a library, researching a topic that just made her feel awkward.

_If I don't kill Rauru by the end of this weekend, I should be nominated for sainthood._

###

It all started yesterday in Hyrule History Class. It had seemed like there were no long term assignments needed doing over the weekend and Zelda had been looking forward to relaxing. At least until Rauru's announcement came up.

"Settle down! Now pay attention!"

Rauru was an interesting teacher. Even though Zelda and him hadn't exactly gotten off to the best start when she accidentally broke his priceless vase (she said she was sorry!), he ended up being one of her favorite teachers even though she wasn't really fond of history.

Zelda's eyes wandered over to Link, in the first row. He also seemed to be looking forward to the weekend, though he would most likely spend it sleeping. She felt her cheeks flush a little because Link was very good looking, despite how lazy he was in his free time.

He seemed to notice someone watching him as he glanced back in Zelda's direction and she quickly averted her gaze, leaving her face as red as a tomato. He had a puzzled look on his face before turning back to Rauru's announcement.

"Now I know you're all excited for a relaxing weekend, but unfortunately I have a project for you all to do."

Zelda barely concealed a groan. Her other classmates weren't as restraintive.

"Aw come on!"

"You can't be serious!"

Rauru's raised his hand and gave his wise look that basically said "You're doing it anyway so suck it up." He also picked up a bowl of sorts that had some slips of paper in it.

"Now the project will be typed in PROPER FORMAT," he gave a long stare at some of the jocks and cheerleaders.

"In the bowl I'm holding, are all topics that relate to the legend of the hero of time."

Zelda immediately sat up, as did Link. Though she was bored with history since she had always heard the same thing from her father, she was always interested in the hero of time.

"You will all pick a slip of paper and there will be no exchanges. Once you have your topic it's yours. Now along with researching your topic, you are also to explain how that aspect relates to the hero and what do historians think of it today. It is due next Monday and I expect you will cite your sources."

Rauru paused at each student and each student either put their hand in cautiously or uncaringly.

Link opened his slip and seemed to have another look of confusion and disbelief on his face.

Rauru eventually stopped by Zelda and she also put her hand in. She grabbed one and opened it. A sense of dread settled in her stomach.

_The princess and her relationship to the hero._

Then Rauru had to open his mouth again.

"I hope you all do this well since it counts for 15 percent of your final grade."

_###_

Zelda fought an urge to just run away from her stack of books. There was a lot of material on the princess, but most of the details were pretty sketchy and seemed to be conflicting, much like the legends.

She noticed a portrait of the princess and the hero in one of the book, which stated it now hung in the Nayru Art Museum in Castle Town. The shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes seemed so familiar.

"Hey Zel!"

Zelda looked up with a start to find just the person that reminded her of the hero. She internally punched herself.

_Don't even go through that kind of notions. We haven't spoken at all since entering high school!_

Zelda had Link had been best friends since they were kids. Their late mothers had been best friends so they had practically known each other since they were newborns. Even after Link's parents and her mom had died in that horrible car accident, the two's bond had grown even stronger. They were always at one of their houses watching TV, playing games, or just talking about any subject.

Then things changed when Link had to move with his grandmother and his sister Aryll to another neighborhood. Zelda wasn't able to come over as often and Link started making new friends. Not that they ever stopped being friends, they just communicated with email and phone calls more.

Then they entered high school and things kind of got awkward. Every time Zelda tried to talk to him directly, she just felt butterflies in her stomach. If having a crush on her best friend wasn't bad enough, Link was also avoiding her for some reason.

Zelda managed keep most of her frustration out of her voice as she answered Link's greetings though she was pretty certain some sarcasm showed through.

"So I'm still Zel. Funny, after all the times you should have called me and met me after school, I got the distinct impression I was being avoided."

Link's face reddened considerably.

"Is it that obvious?"

Zelda sighed.

"What's going on?"

Link averted his eyes for a while, fidgeting as if deciding between something. Finally, his shoulders slumped and defeated and looked Zelda in the eye.

"It's not just you."

"Hm?"

Link took a deep breath.

"Zel, do you ever get the feeling that you've experienced something before even though you know that it's impossible you have?"

Zelda was unsure where this was leading.

"That's called déjà vu Link."

Link shook his head.

"I thought of that, but it doesn't seem to describe it. I don't know what it is, but ever since we've started on the hero of time in history, I keep having these weird dreams."

Zelda suddenly found herself giving Link her full attention.

"Like, fighting dark monsters and voices calling in the dark?"

Link's eyes widened.

"How'd you know that?"

Zel fidgeted herself. She had dreams like that ever since she was a child, not that she'd ever really told Link that.

"You remember when I used to come over to your house in the middle of the night by climbing that big tree?"

Link nodded.

"Yeah."

"I've been having those dreams longer than I can remember. The only time I don't have them is when I practice my harp before going to sleep. Though I have a theory what cause it."

Link seemed eager and leaned forward.

"Really?"

"Zelda nodded.

"Too much history. My father's been studying that kind of stuff for so long, I think some of the doomsday prophecies have made it their mission to never let me have a good night's sleep."

Link chuckled before being shushed by someone at the next table.

"Now that I think about it, I've been way focused on the history homework. Maybe I need a break. Speaking of history, what's your topics?"

Zelda felt the sense of dread come back in her stomach.

"The princess and her relationship with the hero."

Link looked almost stunned.

"That's a tough one."

Zelda massaged her forehead.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I think Rauru must have put that in on purpose."

Link 'hmmed.'

"So what exactly is that hero and princess' relationship?"

"Complicated and confusing. Some sources say that they're doomed lovers that were never meant to be, others think that they're close friends. There are some people that believe that the two are siblings or even more distantly related. It really depends on which story of the legends we're talking about. The only thing I can really confirm is that the two have a close friendship. Your thoughts?"

Link pondered.

"Call me crazy, but I think maybe they are lovers."

Zelda felt her mouth almost drop and her heart almost burst out of her chest. _What's wrong with me? What does his opinion have to do with my crush?_

Zelda cleared her throat, trying to get her calm back.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, this may sound crazy, but as a child, when I played the hero of time, I always felt like I rescued the princess because she was really special to the hero. After hearing the stories Grandma told me, it always felt like he was in love her. I'm not sure exactly what the legends say and while I do agree the two have a close friendship, I honestly can't imagine the two as siblings or related."

Zelda smiled.

"Good insight. By the way, what was your project?"

Link rolled his eyes.

"The hero of time himself. Though the business with the Sages' Order is almost as confusing and complicated as those two's relationship."

Zelda racked her brain, but she couldn't figure out what Link was mentioning.

"What's the Sages' Order?"

Link groaned.

"Remember the Sages that guide the hero? Apparently their descendants have banded together to fight the evil that threatens Hyrule. They go by a lot of names like the Knights of the Sacred Realm or Servants of the Triforce. Over all, their job is to find both the reincarnation of the hero and the latest descendant of the royal line when Hyrule is in danger. Believe or not they're still alive today. It's like something your father would kill to get an interview with one of these members."

Zelda smirked.

"That does sound something like Dad would do."

Link smirked then cleared his throat and got up.

"Well, I should be getting back home before Aryll decides to go through my room. Again."

Zelda smiled.

"Thanks for the help. And Link…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you…come to the concert next week? I have a solo and if it's alright I'd like to talk to you after, okay?"

Zelda couldn't really tell, but she thought she saw a bit of a blush on Link's face.

"Sure Zel. I guess I'll see you then."

"Next Friday."

Link smiled before turning away.

"Next Friday it is."

Zelda watched as Link walked away before flipping through her book before stopping at a poem like writing. She leaned closer to get a look at the description.

_These words were inscribed on an unknown maiden's coffin. The mark of the royal family and the writing lead many scholars to conclude she was one of the Princesses of Destiny._

Zelda followed the translated words with her fingering while mouthing them subconsciously.

_**Dear hero, brave youth**_

_**Spirit of unending courage **_

_**I long for you and will pass gladly from this world**_

_**Joining you in the Sacred Realm once more**_

_**Before the cycle repeats and we are born again**_

_**A cruel fate has been given to us**_

_**Are the gods truly merciful?**_

_**Evil will not rest and we must take on our roles to battle**_

_**Yet the covenant of old still stands**_

_**And that is the ultimate promise for us**_

"_**I would go through a thousand lifetimes being with you for a few moments than go through an immortal life without you."**_

Something surged thorough Zelda as she read the last line, something that felt as familar to her as Link. Hope? Sadness? Déjà vu?

Love.

It was as if those words were her own, resounding through time.

Zelda jotted down the quote as she flipped through the book to get the reference. She had a paper to write.

But that echo of feelings stayed in her mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? Love?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
